smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythic Greeks
The Mythic Greeks are one of the 5 factions from the Smash Up: It's Your Fault set. Cards The Mythic Greeks have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is the usual 30 or an average of 3 per minion. Additionally, there are several abilities that can boost the power of minions beyond its base value. The Mythic Greeks have 10 unique actions that represent the favors of the Greek gods. As each of the gods is unique, so are the actions. Minions 1x Odysseus - power 5 - Ongoing: After you play an action, place a +1 power counter on one of your minions. 1x Heracles - power 4 - Ongoing: After any player plays an action, this minion gains +1 power until the end of the turn. 1x Jason - power 4 - Ongoing: After the first time you play an action each turn, choose a base. All of your minions there gain +1 power until the end of the turn. 3x Spartan - power 3 - Ongoing: Place a +1 power counter on this minion after the first time you play an action on your turn. 4x Argonaut - power 2 - Trigger all abilities that would trigger from you playing an action. Special: Any time you can play an action, you can play this card instead. Actions 1x Favor of Aphrodite - Play an extra minion. 1x Favor of Apollo - Draw a card and play an extra action. 1x Favor of Ares - One of your minions gains +3 power until the end of the turn. 1x Favor of Athena - Reveal the top 5 cards of your deck. You may place one of the revealed actions into your hand, and return the rest to the top of your deck in any order. 1x Favor of Dionysus - One of your minions gains +1 power until the end of the turn. Play an extra action. You may place this card on top of your deck instead of the discard pile. 1x Favor of Hades - Place an action card from your discard pile into your hand. 1x Favor of Hera - Place a +1 power counter on up to two of your minions. 1x Favor of Hermes - Play two extra actions. 1x Favor of Poseidon - Shuffle up to three cards from your discard pile into your deck. 1x Favor of Zeus - Reduce the breakpoint of a base by 5 until the end of the turn. Bases * Oracle at Delphi * Wooden Horse Strategy Mythic Greeks '''specialized in getting stronger by using powerful action. '''Mythic Greeks '''Minions get stronger the more action you play on it while '''Mythic Greeks action have the many unique action consist of favor of different Greek Gods. Each action have different effect and uses thus they have many diverse abilities plus buffing its minion as well. It minions Spartan, '''Jason, '''Heracles '''and '''Odysseus get buff as more action have played overtime. Plus its minion Argonaut is the most unique of all. Argonaut is counted as both action and minion so if a minion or action is play, the Argonaut can also be play as minion or action vise versa. However, Mythic Greeks minion are fairly weak and doesn't have any diversity as well so they have to depend on its action instead. Artwork 'Spartan' The bare-chested appearance of a Spartan soldier is a reference to the movie 300 (2006) and the comics of the same name. 'Favor of Hades' Hades is based on Disney's rendition of Hades from Hercules (1997). The text on the scroll reads: Της συμβάσεως ταύτης ισχυουσης, ή του Γύρου γνώση ημετέρα εστί, της ψυχής σου οφειλομένης Category:Factions